Benign or Wild
by Raine Saori
Summary: Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu kembali dengan teman lama mereka. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi. / jangan sakiti aku!/ Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyuu?/ YAOI. / ITAKYUU/, / SASUNARU/. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Pertemuan

Hai~

Perkenalkan, namaku Raine. Ini fic pertamaku, mohon bantuannya. hehe, sebenarnya Raine da lama di ffn ini. cuma ikut-ikutan publish cerita aja #bukk. oke oke. slamat membaca^^

Summary : Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu kembali dengan teman lama mereka. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi. / jangan sakiti aku!/ Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyuu?/ YAOI. / ITAKYUU/, / SASUNARU/. RnR?

.

.

Kyuubi POV

Cik, sensei mesum itu belum datang-datang juga. Kenapa tidak dipecat saja sih, gue bisa lumutan kalo nunggu kayak gini. Oh hey, nama gue Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi. Gue siswa kelas 11 dari Konoha Senior High School –KSHS. Gue juga punya satu saudara lagi, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang dia berada dikelas 10, yaa kami cuma beda satu tahun.

"Aaaarrgrghhh. Kemana sensei maho ituuu?!" teriak salah satu teman gue sambil mengacak rambut jingga nya. Dia duduk didepan meja gue, namanya Yahiko.

"Sudah biasa,.." balas Nagato santai, teman sebelahnya.

Sekarang gue dan teman-teman gue sedang menunggu sensei mesum a.k.a Hatake Kakashi sejak 50 menit yang lalu. Sensei mesum itu selalu datang terlambat, dengan alasan yang gak logis pula. Oh, akhirnya dia datang juga. Gak jadi lumutan gue. Eh, tapi siapa orang yang disebelah sensei mesum itu, berkeriput pula. Masa iya kakek-kakek ada disini, dan apa pula dengan tatapannya. Maksud gue bukan tatapan datar itu, tapi arah pandangannya itu lho. Kenapa dia menatap gue terus?! Dan... sial, hatiku berdebar.

"Anak-anak, kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sensei mesum itu pada pemuda berkeriput disampingnya. Cih, sudah datang terlambat, tak minta maaf pula. Kemana alasan gak logisnya itu?

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Dari Suna Senior High School"

Hm, Itachi? Kenapa bukan Hitachi saja, kan lumayan seperti merk produk, HAHAHA. Kalo dilihat-lihat, kok gue kayak kenal orang ini ya? Cik, peduli setan.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa bertanya saat istirahat. Kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong"

WHAT?! Tempat kosong? Tapikan cuma ada disebelah gue! Cik, takkan kubiarkan!

Kyuubi POV END

* * *

 **Benign or Wild**

 **Disc :Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pair : ItaKyuu**

 **Rated : T (Tak menentu)**

 **Warn : OOC, BL, Yaoi, Typo, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, dll.**

* * *

.

Chap 1. Pertemuan. -Siapa Kau?-

.

.

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _._

Normal POV

"Gue gak izin-in" sentak Kyuubi langsung saat Itachi berdiri disebelah mejanya.

"Hai Kyuu-chan, Kau semakin manis ya. Apa kau kangen padaku?" ucap Itachi sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyuubi tanpa memperdulikan larangan Kyuubi.

'What?! Kyuu-chan?! Manis?! The Hell' Kyuubi menatap Itachi sengit. "Apa maksud loe, keriput? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kurasa tidak!" ucap Kyuubi sukses membuat Itachi menatapnya bingung, tetapi langsung berubah datar kembali. Ia baru akan menyahut ucapan Kyuubi ketika suara Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti!" sentak Kakashi jengah.

 **SKIP –Istirahat.**

"Minggir, gue mau lewat"

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, memberi jalan untuk Kyuubi lewat. Tapi sebelum Kyuubi pergi melewatinya, Itachi duluan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ap-

"Ikut aku!" Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi kemudian menyeretnya kesuatu tempat.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN!" bentak Kyuubi sambil menghentakan genggaman Itachi. Tanpa menjawab, Itachi terus menyeret ke atap. Tak sulit bagi Itachi untuk mengenali tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, karena hari sebelumnya dia dan adiknya sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini. Adik? Ya, dia dan adiknya yang kelas 10 melanjutkan sekolah disini.

.

.

Naruto POV

Hn? Itu Kyuu-nii? Dan siapa orang yang menyeretnya? Sial, ini bahaya, aku harus menyusul. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, cik, perkenalannya nanti saja. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Kyuu-nii.

Ya, Kyuu-nii, dia kakakku. Dan dia punya masalah dengan kepribadiannya, apalagi kalo dia diperlakukan kasar. Makanya aku menyusul dan –ck, ada yang menahan tanganku.

Naruto POV END

Naruto yang kesal langsung menatap sengit orang yang menahannya. Matanya langsung menyipit, mengetahui siswa baru yang menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya siswa baru yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayo ikuti aku" ucap Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang –lepaskan aku!" Naruto berontak dalam genggaman Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tetap menyeret dan menulikan pendengarannya. Apa Uchiha punya hobi menyeret orang? Entahlah.

.

.

 **Di Belakang Sekolah**

"Kenapa kau menyeretku kesini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "Kau mau bicara atau tidak?" Naruto mulai kesal dengan orang datar dihadapannya.

"Kau tetap berisik," jeda Sasuke menatap kedua safir Naruto. "Dobe" sambung Sasuke dan entah mengapa mendengar kata itu, Naruto jadi teringat kejadian yang telah lama berlalu.

Flashback

 _"_ _Ne Kyuu-nii, ayo kita ke cana" tunjuk Naruto kecil yang berusia 4 tahun pada sebuah taman bermain yang agak ramai._

 _"_ _Hm, baiklah"_

 _"_ _Yeay" dengan semangat Naruto menarik tangan kakaknya menuju taman tersebut. Naruto terus menarik kakaknya hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak 2 orang kakak beradik yang ada ditaman itu._

 _"_ _Hati-hati, Naruto" Kyuubi membantu Naruto berdiri saat adiknya terjatuh. "Gomen" ucap Kyuubi pada orang yang ditabrak adiknya._

 _"_ _Hn, tidak apa-apa"_

 _"_ _Aku Sasuke, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Melihat adiknya yang mulai OOC itu, mau tak mau membuat Itachi –kakak dari Sasuke, menatap heran adiknya itu._

 _"_ _Ung, namaku Naluto" balas Naruto riang._

 _"_ _Namanya Naruto" ucap Kyuubi membenarkan nama Naruto._

 _"_ _Mau main?" tanya Sasuke._

 _"_ _Umm, Iya" jawab Naruto menggenggam tangan kakaknya._

 _"_ _Aniki, aku mau main. Kau temanin kakaknya saja" Sasuke menatap Itachi,_

 _"_ _Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak Uchiha sekali. Padahal saat biasa mereka ke taman, Sasuke tidak seperti ini._

 _Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menatap kembali Naruto. Naruto memandang kakaknya, dan mendapatkan anggukan._

 _"_ _Kau bermainlah dulu, aku akan menunggumu disini" kata Kyuubi sembari mengacak surai pirang Naruto._

 _"_ _Hu'um. Ne Cacuke, ayo" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke._

 _"_ _Dia adikmu?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi saat adik mereka menjauh._

 _"_ _Hehe, Iya" balas Kyuubi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak lupa dengan cengiran rubahnya. 'Manis' batin Itachi tanpa sadar._

 _"_ _Berapa umurmu?" tanya Itachi mulai penasaran dengan Kyuubi._

 _"_ _Lima tahun, kamu?"_

 _"_ _Sama" balas Itachi singkat._

 _._

 _"_ _Pelan-pelan Dobe,"_

 _"_ _Ne, Dobe itu apa, Cacuke?" tanya Naruto mulai melambatkan larinya._

 _"_ _Bodoh" jawab Sasuke watados._

 _"_ _Kenapa Cacuke bilang Naluto bodo?" Naruto memayunkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Hn"_

 _"_ _Dasar Teme!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah dengan panggilan Sasuke._

Flashback End

"Sasuke? Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Akhirnya dia ingat' batin Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang waktu itu?" tanya Naruto mengingat kejadian yang lama berlalu.

"Maaf, Dobe. Aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Suna"

.

.

 **Di Atap Sekolah**

BRAKK

"Sshh.. SAKIT BRENGSEK!" sentak Kyuubi saat punggungnya menghantam tenbok dinding. Menatap nyalang pada Uchiha didepannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" Itachi mengunci Kyuubi dengan kedua lengannya di sisi tubuh Kyuubi. Menatap tubuh Kyuubi dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas lagi. Seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya dengan sekali tatapan.

"A-apa maksud loe, KERIPUT? MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Kyuubi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian sang Uchiha dengan mendorong dada bidang Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi sepertinya sang Uchiha tidak bergeming dan malah semakin mendekat.

'Keriput, eh?!' batin Itachi aneh, karena merasa selama ia mengenal Kyuubi, Kyuubi tidak pernah memaki apalagi menghina orang. "Kau,.. Amnesia?" desak Itachi mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dengan Kyuubi.

"Gu-gue nggak mengerti," Kyuubi menatap Itachi horor, dikala Itachi terus menerus memendekkan jarak tubuh mereka. Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi yang mulai ketakutan tetapi manis menurutnya. Menatap manik ruby milik Kyuubi yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, yang selalu dirindukannya. Tidak lupa dengan rona merah yang kini menghiasi pipi putihnya, entah akibat menahan amarah atau malu, dan tanpa sadar tangan kirinya mulai mengelus lembut pipi kanan Kyuubi. Sampai tatapannya tertuju pada bibir merah mungil milik Kyuubi. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi yang terus mendekatinya. Tidak ingin rubahnya makin jauh, tangan kanannya yang semula di sisi Kyuubi langsung menahan kepala Kyuubi. "mmphh.." tanpa menunggu lagi, Itachi langsung membungkam bibir Kyuubi yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Tangannya menekan-nekan kepala Kyuubi, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Ia membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja maupun menerima impuls. Tetapi ada perasaan yang sangat ia rindukan, seperti perasaan yang telah lama ia nantikan dan tertuju padanya.

Melihat Kyuubi yang masih terbengong dengan keadaan (?), membuat Itachi menjilat bibir bawah Kyuubi, meminta akses untuk masuk ke rongga mulut Kyuubi. Dan tanpa sadar Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, matanya mulai terlihat sayu, menikmati permainan Itachi. Itachi melesatkan lidahnya langsung ke dalam mulut Kyuubi, tangan kirinya yang ada di pipi Kyuubi kini mulai memainkan telinga Kyuubi, mengelusnya.

"nnnhhaa.." desah Kyuubi kegelian akibat sentuhan Itachi pada telinga sensitifnya. Tangan kiri Itachi melingkar ke pinggang ramping Kyuubi agar lebih merapat dengannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terus menahan kepala Kyuubi. "Kkhaargghh" ringis Kyuubi yang mulai merasakan sakit dikepalanya, membuat Itachi menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuubi khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi khawatir melihat Kyuubi yang meremas surai merahnya kuat. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dan merosot di lantai, menekukkan lututnya.

"Henti-kan! Jangan sakit-ti aku!" racau Kyuubi tidak jelas. Itachi menatap Kyuubi bingung, kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dan menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi agar tidak meremas kepalanya terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi yang terus mengerang kesakitan dikala kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak hingga tarikan pada tangan Kyuubi mulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri

.

.

 **Belakang Sekolah**

"Sasuke, aku merasa tak enak" Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang mendatanginya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti ada yang lupa" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "ASTAGA, KYUU-NII!" Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat mengingat nasib kakaknya. Ia akan pergi ketika Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Dobe. Aniki bersamanya"

"Ng? Orang tadi itu Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Begitu ya" sahut Naruto singkat, melupakan sejenak firasat buruknya. "Mereka kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Entalah, ayo kita cari mereka berdua" ajak Sasuke.

"Um, baiklah"

* * *

.

Suasana hening melanda kedua pemuda yang berada dalam ruang kesehatan, salah satu pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan sedang terlelap disalah satu ranjang dengan tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat longgar. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah manis pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan yang masih menyembunyikan manik ruby nya, sesekali ia merapikan poni pemuda itu. Tidak pula ia pedulikan waktu istirahat yang sudah berakhir dan kelas yang sudah mulai. Ia tetap menemani Kyuubi yang terlelap.

"nnggh.." sebuah erangan menghentikan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Kyuu, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi membuka matanya.

"Siapa kau? Aku dimana?" tanya Kyuubi bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian menatap Itachi lagi. Sejenak, Itachi mulai merasa panik. Dikala Kyuubi yang terlihat tidak mengenalnya. "Kau,,, apa kau Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Itachi yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ntah apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Tanpa diduganya, Kyuubi langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi hampir terjungkil ke belakang. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kyuubi serak sambil memejamkan matanya, menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Itachi.

"Kyuu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir dengan kelakuan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba manja dan terkesan... manis. Padahal sebelum dia pingsan, dia tidak manis seperti ini, malah terlihat sangar.

"Hmm" dapat Itachi rasakan anggukan lemah dari Kyuubi. Itachi merasa pemuda dalam pelukannya adalah Kyuubi yang dikenalnya dulu, bukan Kyuubi yang sangar seperti sebelumnya. Dibalasnya pelukan pada tubuh Kyuubi, menyalurkan perasaan rindunya. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, hingga terdengar kedatangan dua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nii!" seru Naruto menghampiri kedua orang yang masih berpelukan itu.

"Eh, Naruto? Otouto juga?" Itachi menatap Naruto kemudian Sasuke. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya pada mereka.

"Kami mencari kalian sedari tadi," jawab Naruto menatap Itachi, kemudian Kyuubi yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu, Aniki. Sedang apa kalian?" Sasuke mulai mengangkat suara.

"Eer,, kami.." Itachi entah mau menjawab apa pada kedua orang dihadapannya, diahlikan pandangannya pada Kyuubi yang masih tidak bergerak. "Kyuu?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk melihat Kyuubi yang memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang beraturan. Ternyata Kyuubi sudah tidur dari tadi, dibaringkan Kyuubi kembali pada ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian merapikan kemeja Kyuubi yang tadi berantakan, dan berahli ke kerah kemeja Kyuubi. Mata kelamnya terpaku pada leher jenjang Kyuubi yang putih. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mencoba menahan diri selagi masih terdapat keberadaan kedua orang yang sempat dilupakannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Itachi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Sasuke, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang yang sedang menatapnya, kemudian berhenti di Naruto.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh, i-iya" jawab Naruto terbata-bata. Suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatnya sedikit gugup. Apa lagi Itachi menatapnya intens. Sepertinya Itachi akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Kyuubi yang tertidur.

"Ng,, apanya?" tanya balik Naruto bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi sebelumnya.

"Kyuubi seperti..." jeda Itachi ragu dengan pemikirannya mengenai Kyuubi,

"Seperti apa?" ujar Naruto yang penasaran dengan Itachi yang menjeda perkataan.

"Seperti dua orang dalam satu tubuh," sambung Itachi setelah memikirkan ucapan yang pas dengan keadaan Kyuubi.

"Maksud aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang juga ikutan penasaran, ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Hanya untuk melihat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Dia berbeda saat istirahat tadi, dia juga tidak mengenaliku,"

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan tadi?" tanya Sasuke mengenai hal yang ia lihat tadi.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang dia seperti dua orang dalam satu tubuh. Saat sadar tadi, ia langsung kembali seperti Kyuubi yang dulu." Jelas Itachi pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kepribadian ganda," simpul Sasuke mengerti penjelasan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, suasana hening melanda mereka. Sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri hingga Naruto mengangat pembicaraan.

"Kyuu-nii seperti itu sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memegang pundak Naruto.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Itachi menatap Naruto serius.

"Saat itu Kyuu-nii diperkosa preman jalanan."

TBC.

.

.

Huahaha, nista banget ni fic Raine.

oke, sekian dulu.

RnR please


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

Hai hai~

masih ingat Raine nggak?

yang hiatusnya nggak tau hilang kemana #plakk

Sebelumnya Raine mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan(sangat) fict Raine. Membiarkan fict yang uda diupdate terbengkalai sia-sia, hiks (?) :').

Tapi jangan khawatir, Raine masih ingat kok, hanya hilang aja #plakk #bukk.

baiklah, tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita mulai ^^

.

Summary : Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu kembali dengan teman lama mereka. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi. /jangan sakiti aku!/ Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyuu?/ YAOI./ ITAKYUU/, /SASUNARU/. RnR?

.

.

 _Universitas Konoha, 08:30_

 _Universitas Konoha. Salah satu Universitas favorit sekaligus ternama di Konoha. Karena begitu populernya Universitas satu ini, banyak mahasiswa setempat maupun mahasiswa asing yang berlomba-lomba mengincar Universitas yang memiliki 17 fakultas didalamnya. Berdiri kokoh dilahan seluas 250h dan oke, abaikan deskripsi tentang Universitas Konoha. Karena kita akan beralih ke seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah asik menyusuri koridor di kampusnya ini. Pemuda yang melangkah menuju ke Fakultasnya –Fakultas Teknik– sesekali dilirik oleh mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengan dirinya. Dengan langkah yang menawan dirinya terus menebarkan senyum manis di wajah tampannya, membuat mahasiswi yang meliriknya menjadi blushing dan salah tingkah. Sungguh pemuda sejati! (?)._

 _Surai pirangnya yang mencolok terus berayunan mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya, sedangkan iris safirnya berkeliaran kesana sini mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, tanpa menyadari jika dirinya-lah yang menarik perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswi dikampus. Dengan fashion yang 'sedikit' berbeda dari hari biasanya, dirinya terus melangkah dan menebar senyuman. Jika dihari sebelumnya ia menggunakan stelan kemeja rapi dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam metalik, maka hari ini ia sungguh berpenampilan mirip dengan remaja kuliahan yang tinggal di kos-kosan._

 _Kaos merah dengan tulisan sablon 'GOOD BOY' dan dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tanpa dikancing, dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jeans yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya berwarna hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis hitam di sisi melengkungnya. Tas punggung yang tampak tidak berisi alias tidak penuh bertengger di bahunya. Dia-lah salah satu pemuda populer berusia 20 tahun, di semester 3. Pemuda yang ramah dan selalu menebar senyum manis, berbeda dengan rivalnya yang memiliki julukan 'Pangeran Es' dikampusnya._

 _Uchiha Fugaku,_

 _Itu adalah nama rival sejatinya dengan julukan 'Pangeran Es'. Wajah tampan yang selalu tampak datar dan dua huruf andalannya, 'Hn'. Sedangkan tokoh yang telah kita bahas panjang lebar tadi bernama,_

 _Namikaze Minato._

 _Sesuai dengan namanya, pemuda bersurai pirang ini berasal dari keluarga Namikaze. Salah satu keluarga paling kaya di Konoha selain Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Pemuda dengan iris safir layaknya warna biru laut merupakan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp._

 _Ia berhenti melangkah ketika seorang gadis cantik berdiri dihadapannya, Minato menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata, seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget namun juga senang. Bahkan dirinya heran mengapa ia bisa senang. Mungkin karena sesuatu yang menarik menghampirinya._

 _"Maaf, permisi. Apa kakak tau dimana Fakultas Psikologi?" tanya gadis itu pada Minato. Sepertinya dia lebih muda dari Minato. Dan Minato yakin dari semua gadis yang pernah ia temui, ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini. Mungkin ia mahasiswi baru._

 _"Aa,, Psikologi ya? Kurasa ada di gedung sebelah sana, mau-ku antar?" tawar Minato padanya. Sunggguh, berbincang dengan gadis di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit gugup. Padahal ia belum pernah seperti ini, membuat malu Namikaze saja._

 _"Tentu, tapi jika tidak merepotkan" sahut gadis itu dengan cengirannya._

 _"Tidak kok. Mari ikuti aku," Minato melangkah duluan di depan gadis itu sambil sesekali menatap ke belakang. Salah satu temannya yang juga ada di jurusan Psikologi membuatnya tahu arah ke Fakultas Psikologi. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam saja. Sungguh suasana yang awkward. "Kamu... mahasiswi baru?" tanya Minato yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Seharusnya kesan pertama tidak boleh secanggung ini._

 _"Ah, iya. Hehe.." ujarnya singkat dengan tersenyum. Ia mengunci rambut merahnya di telinga sebelah kanan. Sedikit salah tingkah memang._

 _"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Disini gedung Fakultas Psikologi" Ujar Minato menunjuk ke arah depan. Disana ada sebuah gedung besar dengan tulisan Fakultas Psikologi di dindingnya. Tidak jauh sampai 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mengantar," ucap gadis berambut merah panjang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia akan melangkah masuk ke Fakultasnya ketika Minato menghentikannya._

 _"Tunggu. Namaku Minato, si-siapa namamu?" Kali ini Minato sungguh menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai Namikaze. Jika biasanya perempuan yang duluan mendekatinya, kini ia akan mulai mendekati perempuan duluan. Ego-nya sebagai Namikaze ia buang jauh-jauh._

 _"Namaku Kushina,"_

 **Benign or Wild**

 **Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Story by Raine Saori**

 **Pair : ItaKyuu**

 **Rated : T (Tak menentu)**

 **Warn : OOC, BL, Yaoi, Typo, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, dll.**

.

Chap 2. The Truth

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

Don't like, Don't read

(Ikut para senpai XD)

.

Mansion Namikaze, 18:05

.

 **Kyuubi POV**

Panggil gue Kyuubi.

Dan gue yakin kalo gue uda mengenalkan diri gue di chapter sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini sungguh membuatku- aarrghh sungguh membuatku pusing!

Apa yang terjadi di sekolah?

Gue benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana gue bisa berada disini, dikamar gue sendiri. Terakhir kali gue ingat sih gue dan anak baru –si keriput itu di atap sekolah... dan, kepalaku yang ingin meledak ketika kami berci-

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

Si keriput mesum itu !

Ia mengambil –ah, maksudku ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!

Brengs*k!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan, gue harus membalas perbuatan mesumnya itu! Padahal gue selalu menjaga ciuman pertama gue untuk kekasih gue dimasa depan, tapi dia seenaknya mencuri harga diri gue yang selangit ini. Bangs*t!

Gue mengacak-acak rambut jingga gue yang memang sudah berantakan sejak gue ada dirahim(?) ibu gue. Sungguh! Keriput itu membuatku-

BRAAKK

"Ada apa, Kyuu-nii? Kenapa berteriak?" Naruto, adik gue datang ke kamar gue dengan muka khawatir-nya... Ahh sungguh manisnya adik gue. Apa sebegitu khawatirnya dia pada gue sampai-sampai rela ninggalin _game_ yang lagi ia mainkan. Gue tau karena liat stik PS3 tanpa kabel ditangan kirinya, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang gue berikan tahun lalu. Sungguh gue kakak yang baik!

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hei! Kenapa loe tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?!" sentak gue pada Naruto, seenaknya saja dia masuk ke kamar berharga gue.

"Hehe, aku lupa." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk tumpukan jerami dikepala pirangnya itu. "Sepertinya Kyuu-nii baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu ya~" sambung Naruto dan akan segera kabur dari hadapan gue. Tapi gue duluan mencegatnya.

"Tunggu, Nar!"

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik menatap gue.

"Apa yang terjadi pada gue disekolah tadi?"

 **Kyuubi POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sebelumnya-**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto, kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan karena di chapter sebelumnya aku belum sempat kenalan dengan kalian. Gara-gara si Raine yang malas itu pakai hiatus hingga setahun, sampai-sampai acara perkenalanku ditunda. Dan... kembali ke topik,

Sekali lagi namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa kelas 10 dari Konoha Senior High School –KSHS. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang sok keren namun di sisi lain ia juga seorang kakak yang baik dan penyayang. Buktinya ia memberikanku PS3 sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu, walaupun nilai-ku yang anjlok menjadi semakin anjlok gara-gara kurang belajar. Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, dia kelas 11 di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Seperti nama kami, aku dan Kyuu-nii berasal dari keluarga Namikaze. Salah satu keluarga paling kaya di Konoha. Ayahku seorang Namikaze, sedangkan ibuku seorang Uzumaki. Dan sekarang, dimana orang tuaku?

Sekarang pukul 6 sore, ayahku belum pulang dari perusahaannya. Dia itu orang yang sibuk, biasanya ia akan pulang pukul 9 atau 10 malam, bahkan bisa lebih larut. Kurasa itu karena jabatannya yang sebagai seorang Presdir di Namikaze Corp. Sebuah perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang otomatif di Jepang. Sungguh hebat, setidaknya itulah yang Kyuu-nii katakan padaku. Dan tentang ibuku, ia sudah lama meninggal akibat penyakitnya. Mereka berdua, orang tuaku, mempunyai kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku yakin kalau kisah mereka lebih mengharukan ketimbang sinetron ga jelas. Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Bicara mengenai diriku, kini aku sedang bermain PS3 pemberian Kyuu-nii, dengan keripik kentang yang ada di sampingku, dan layar lebar dihadapanku serta-

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

-teriakan Kyuu-nii!

Aku yang kaget segera berlari ke kamar Kyuu-nii yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarku. Ketika di sekolah tadi, Itachi-nii meminta izin dengan guru untuk mengantar Kyuu-nii pulang. Dan akhirnya, yah begitulah... Aku sungguh lupa dengan Kyuu-nii gara-gara keasikan main dan bercerita. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Kyuu-nii, aku segera membuka pintunya. Dan...

Dirinya yang sok keren itu berada diatas kasur dengan rambut yang teracak-acak serta seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan, hanya saja penampilannya saat ini sugguh berantakan. Aku segera menghampirinya dan bertanya mengapa ia berteriak sangat kencang tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hei! Kenapa loe tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?!" ngomel Kyuu-nii seperti biasanya. Dasar! Tidak tahu ya jika orang khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Hehe, aku lupa" ujarku menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku terlalu terburu-buru datang kesini sampai tidak sadar jika aku masih memegang stik PS3-ku. "Sepertinya Kyuu-nii baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu ya~" ujarku dan akan melangkah kembali ke kamar, tapi Kyuu-nii menghentikanku.

"Tunggu, Nar!"

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" tanyaku sembari berbalik dan menatap Kyuu-nii. Sial, Kyuu-nii menatapku dengan serius, perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada gue disekolah tadi?"

DEG

OMG, aku harus jawab apa?

"Mmm,, aku, aku-kan tidak bersama Kyuu-nii disekolah.. jadi aku tidak tahu. Hehe," jawabku ngasal sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Dan,, sepertinya Kyuu-nii percaya padaku. Terlihat dari perhatiannya yang beralih ke kasur dengan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk belakang lehernya. Sesungguhnya aku kurang yakin dia percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi sebaiknya aku segera kabur.

 **Naruto POV END**

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Naruto sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuubi. Kini ia akan melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain PS3 dikamarnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia masih merenung tentang 'apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?'. Sedikit heran dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Ck, bodoh amatlah." Ujarnya malas, ia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Dan tentang masalah ciuman itu, Kyuubi akan menonjok si keriput itu besok. Iapun menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan kini perhatiannya teralih pada bajunya yang ia kenakan. Ck, ia bahkan belum mandi dan ganti baju. Segera saja ia meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha**

.

Malam yang penuh dengan bintang bertaburan kini mulai menghiasi langit malam, sang rembulan yang tidak ingin melewati malam sunyi ini pun turut hadir memancarkan sinarnya. Menerangi kegelapan pada sisi bumi yang terus berputar di poros(?)nya. Dan mari kita hentikan skenario langit malam ini, karena kita akan beralih ke sulung Uchiha yang sedang terbengong dimeja belajarnya dengan buku setebal 400 halaman terbuka dihadapannya.

Malam ini sungguh menjadi malam yang berbeda bagi si sulung Uchiha. Pertemuannya dengan sang pujaan hati tidak pernah ia duga akan menjadi seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia sering berfantasi jika Kyuubi akan memeluknya erat dan tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya, namun kenyataan berbeda. Ini semua karena kesalahannya, seharusnya ia dan Sasuke datang saat itu. Cerita Naruto saat di ruang kesehatan tadi siang masih terngiang diotak-nya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa percaya tapi lebih tepatnya ia tidak mengerti cerita si bungsu Namikaze itu.

 **Flashback ON**

"Saat itu Kyuu-nii diperkosa preman jalanan"

Suasana yang awalnya hening menjadi lebih hening ketika bungsu Namikaze melontarkan sebuah kalimat sebagai pembuka kisahnya. Matanya tertuju pada lantai ruang kesehatan yang dipijaki-nya, enggan menatap kedepan apalagi menatap sang Uchiha. Mengingat kisah yang akan ia ceritakan bukanlah kisah yang berakhir _happy ending_ seperti cerita lain.

Kedua Uchiha yang mendengar tuturan bungsu Namikaze hanya menatap dirinya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi yang saat itu masih bocah kecil di lecehkan oleh preman bangs*t. Menyadari tidak ada respon dari sang Uchiha, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya yang sengaja ia jeda.

"Ketika kami menunggu kalian di tempat yang telah kita tentukan, ada beberapa preman menghampiri kami. Dan..." bungsu Namikaze menjeda ucapannya, mencoba mengingat kisah beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Dan?" beo Itachi menunggu ucapan Naruto, ia sungguh penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto. Apalagi ini mengenai Kyuubi yang notabene pujaan hatinya. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh preman jahanam yang sudah menyentuh Kyuubi-nya.

"Dan,"

"..."

"Dan.."

"Dan apa?

"Dan, yah begitulah.." tutur Naruto watados. "Itachi-nii tanyakan saja pada Kyuu-nii," sambung Naruto, ia tidak ingin menceritakan kisah ini lagi ketika Kyuubi sendiri sedang asik-asikan tidur. Lagipula ia juga kurang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuubi, ia ingin Kyuubi sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Suasana kembali hening, kedua Uchiha sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka tentang ucapan Naruto. Mereka sadar jika Naruto tidak ingin mengingat masa kelam-nya bersama Kyuubi. Bukankah masa yang menyedihkan sebaiknya dilupakan saja?

 **Flashback END**

Kembali pada sulung Uchiha, ia mulai beranjak dari meja belajarnya menuju ke kasur besarnya. Percuma saja ia belajar sekarang, toh pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Kyuubi. Ia pun meraih smartphone yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, daripada ia terus memikirkan Kyuubi, lebih baik ia mengirim pesan untuk Kyuubi. Ntah apa yang mengelitik dirinya untuk mengirim pesan pada Kyuubi, seharusnya ia melakukannya dari tadi. Berterima kasih-lah pada Nagato karena telah memberikan nomor ponsel milik Kyuubi tadi disekolah.

Dan disinilah dia, merenungkan apa yang harus ia ketik pada pesan itu. Kyuubi pasti tidak akan tau tentang nomornya, mengingat ia dan Kyuubi belum bertukar nomor ponsel. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mulai mengetik di screen handphone-nya dan mengirimkannya pada Kyuubi.

 **To : Kyuu-chan**

 **Hai^^ 3**

–send!

Itachi menunggu balasan Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lebar, sungguh ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya ini. Tidak sabar dengan balasan yang akan ia terima dari Kyuubi, lupakan tentang sikap dingin Uchiha yang telah ia terima. Balasan Kyuubi lebih menarik daripada ajaran(?) Uchiha yang telah ia pelajari. Dan tak lama kemudian, ponselnya mulai berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera saja Uchiha sulung membuka pesan yang masuk itu.

 **From : Kyuu-chan**

 **Siapa loe? Pakai love segala**

 **Menjijikan!**

Aaa~ sepertinya Kyuu-chan sedang liar, seharusnya Kyuu-chan lebih manis sedikit pada orang asing. Segera saja Itachi membalas pesan Kyuubi tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

 **To : Kyuu-chan**

 **Seharusnya kamu balas lebih manis dong~**

 **Sedang apa?**

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, Itachi lebih tertarik mengalihkan pembicaraan, biarlah si Kyuubi menebak siapa dirinya. Dan, Ah! Sebaiknya ia menyuap teman-temannya terutama Nagato agar tidak membocorkan nomor ponsel nya pada Kyuubi. Jika ia ketahuan, habislah dia. Kyuubi pasti akan menonjoknya. Itachi tidak akan lupa dengan perilaku sang Namikaze yang menjadi liar itu, pemuda yang sangar, tapi manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diwaktu yang sama**

 **Tempat Kyuubi**

 **.**

Ting!

Suara notifikasi masuknya pesan mengacau konsentrasi Kyuubi yang sedang asik memakai piyama. Dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan ritual malam dikamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar merah(?) nya itu. Dengan sedikit manggut-manggut, ia melangkah ke meja samping tempat tidurnya, tempat biasanya ia meletakan smartphone miliknya.

'Mungkin Yakiko,' batin Kyuubi ketika akan membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

.

 **From : Nagato**

 **Kyuubi,**

 **Karena tadi siang kau tidak ada dikelas,**

 **Jadi aku menyalin catatanku untukmu.**

 **Kata Asuma-sensei, materi ini sangat penting!**

.

'Ternyata Nagato,' batin Kyuubi setelah membaca pesannya. Aah~ sungguh teman sekaligus sepupu yang baik. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Nagato.

 **To : Nagato**

 **Okay, thanks bro!**

.

Setelah mengirim balasan untuk Nagato, Kyuubi meletakkan smartphone-nya kembali pada meja. Ia akan melangkah turun dari kamarnya dilantai 2 menuju meja makan. Hha,, sekarang ia sungguh lapar. Gara-gara si keriput itu, ia jadi tidak makan siang di sekolah.

Ting!

Notifikasi pesan menghentikan langkah Kyuubi, ia kembali mengambil smarphone dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu. 'Kali ini pasti Yahiko!' guman Kyuubi pasti. Ntah apa yang membuatnya berpikir jika Yahiko yang mengirim pesan untuknya. Mungkin Yahiko sering chatting-an dengannya.

'No name?'

.

 **From : No Name**

 **Hai^^ 3**

 **.**

Kyuubi merinding ketika membaca pesan yang tidak diketahui pengirimnya ini. Apa-apaan ini? Pakai _emoticon love_ segala. Ah, mungkin salah satu perempuan dari Fans Club nya. Mengingat ia yang ganteng+keren cukup populer dikalangan perempuan di sekolahnya. Segera Kyuubi membalasnya sesuai apa yang ada dipikirannya, bodoh amat dengan gender pemilik No Name ini, belum tentu orang yang mengirim pesan padanya itu perempuan 'kan?

Maho(?) mungkin.

Daripada ia menunggu lebih lama dan membuat perutnya keroncongan, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membawa smartphone-nya ke ruang makan. Ia ingin tau siapa pemilik No Name yang mengotori chattingan dismartphone. Biar dia tonjok hidungnya! Dan ah! Sebaiknya ia juga ajak Naruto makan malam

.

PAK! PAK! PAK! (sfx : ketukan pada pintu menggunakan telapak tangan)

"Nar! Makan malam!" teriak Kyuubi dari luar pintu kamar Naruto, biasanya kalau adiknya sedang main _game_ pasti akan lama berhentinya.

"Nanti, Kyuu-nii. Naru lagi main-

BRAAKK

- _game_ " oh tidak, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan kuatnya kerena tendangan Kyuubi. Tapi setidaknya tidak terlepas dari engselnya. "Ah iya, saatnya makan malam. Naru berhenti dulu," ujar Naruto pelan. Melihat aura kakaknya membuat ia merinding. Daripada PS3-nya disita, lebih baik ia ikuti ucapan Kyuubi.

"Bagus! gue tunggu di meja makan"

"Oke" Hha.. padahal Naruto sedang melawan big boss, tapi apa boleh buat. Segera saja ia matikan PS3-nya dan menyusul Kyuubi ke meja makan.

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya hingga sampai ke meja makan. Disana ada beberapa maid yang sedang menyiapkan masakan dan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk dengan muka cemberutnya sembari menatap ke ponselnya. Tidak ingin tau masalah Kyuubi, Naruto mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Ketidakhadiran sang ayah membuat meja makan yang panjang itu terasa sepi, namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Nar, lo ada sebar nomor ponsel gue ke orang asing ga?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto intens, isi dari pesan yang ia terima membuat mood makan Kyuubi menjadi rusak. Enak saja Kyuubi disuruh 'balas lebih manis', memangnya dia gula.

"Nggak ada, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Naruto, tidak biasanya Kyuubi bertanya tentang nomor ponsel.

"Ada orang tidak waras" sahut Kyuubi jengkel. "Mungkin Nagato atau Yahiko yang sebar kali, ya?" ujar Kyuubi mulai mengetik pesan pada Nagato dan Yahiko. Awas saja mereka membocorkan nomor ponsel miliknya, mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang punya nomor ponsel Kyuubi. Sedangkan teman lainnya tidak ada.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Daripada ramennya jadi dingin," Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat semangkuk ramen muncul dihadapannya. Pelayannya tau saja jika Naruto saat ini ingin makan ramen. Daripada ikut pusing dengan masalah Kyuubi, lebih baik ia mencicipi ramen kesukaannya ini.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aniki?" seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Itachi, melihat Itachi yang tersenyum sana-sini ketika menatap ponselnya membuat Uchiha bungsu menatapnya curiga. Tidak pernah ia melihat Uchiha sulung seperti ini, memalukan Uchiha saja.

"Ah, Sasauke? Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Itachi masih terus memainkan ponselnya, tidak peduli dengan wajah adiknya yang sedikit kusut(?).

"Namaku Sasuke, BakaTachi!" sentak Sasuke tidak suka ketika namanya di lecehkan(?).

"Ah, sudahlah. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan topik, daripada ia dan sang adik berperang.

"Info Namikaze" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyeringai ketika ia berhasil menarik perhatian sulung Uchiha. Sudah repot-repot ia mencari info tentang anak-anak Namikaze, dan Itachi disini malah sedang asik-asikan tiduran dengan smartphonenya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Itachi sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Uchiha bungsu. Apanya yang info Namikaze?

"Aku menyuruh orang suruhan kita. Dan kau mau tau hal yang lebih menariknya?" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Sedikit ingin mengacau Uchiha sulung.

"Katakan yang jelas, Sasuke! Jangan bicara setengah-setengah," dan beginilah mereka berdua ketika sedang berbincang. Tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya memang, karena pada intinya mereka sedang berdua, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Pastinya kau ingin mendengar tentang rubahmu." Jeda Sasuke, tidak enak juga jika ia harus berbicara panjang lebar. "Ada info baik dan buruk. Mana yang ingin kau dengar dulu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Itachi jengkel.

"Yang baik dulu," jawab Itachi mengikuti arah pembicaraan Uchiha bungsu.

"Kyuubi tidak dilecehkan, Naruto saja yang bodoh," jawab Sasuke, seenak jidatnya mengatakan Naruto bodoh.

"Yang benar, Otouto?!" Mendengar penuturan sang adik membuat sulung Uchiha heboh, ternyata pujaan hatinya tidak disentuh oleh preman jahanam. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, itachi benar-benar akan membunuh mereka!

"Dan Kyuubi kehilangan kepribadiannya,"

"Apa?" kehebohan Itachi yang meledak tiba-tiba berhenti, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan bungsu Uchiha. Apa maksudnya dengan Kepribadian Kyuubi yang hilang? Memang ada hal semacam itu? Itachi tidak pernah mendengar hal yang seperti itu.

"Itu info buruknya,"

TBC.

Gila, ni fict makin nista aja

hehe,, terima kasih untuk yang uda _favorite, follow, review, dan read._ Raine minta maaf karena belum bisa balas reviewnya#bilang aja malas#

hehe, dan Raine sadar jika kalimat di ceritanya kurang menarik. soalnya Raine belum dapat Passion menulis Raine (?)

dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menunggu lama (BANGET)

RnR please?


End file.
